Ike Broflovski
Sir Ike Broflovski is a character from South Park. He is Kyle's adopted Canadian baby brother. He first appeared in "Cartman gets an Anal Probe", when he was kidnapped by aliens. It is revealed in "Ike's Wee Wee" that Ike is not actually Kyle's real baby brother. He sometimes has a major role in some episodes. In "Dead Celebrities", it is revealed that Ike was scared of all of the Celebrities (including Michael Jackson) who died in the Summer of 2009 and as of currently are dead. In the episode "Royal Pudding" Ike formed a group with Scott the Dick and Ugly Bob. They led a successful attack on Tooth Decay and Ike saved the Princess of Canada's life, thus earning his knighthood status. He has multiple voice actors. Notably one of his actors is Betty Parker, Trey Parker’s daughter. Background Ike was adopted by Gerald Broflovski and Sheila Broflovski. Ike's birth parents, Harry and Elise Gintz (who christened Ike "Peter") gave him up for adoption because Canada had been "devastated by the Cola Wars" and as a result, they were unable to raise a child. This fact was introduced after the flappy heads and beady eyes were established as Canadian traits in the world of South Park. Since Ike was designed with both, Matt Stone and Trey Parker decided to make Ike Canadian by birth, and therefore, adopted. In the fourth season, it is revealed that Ike is a genius, and is sent to kindergarten early. Proof of Ike's genius is visible in many later episodes. He composes sheet music, reads John Steinbeck, and watches "The NewsHour with Jim Lehrer" every night. In South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, he expertly played the harmonica when Kyle hid him in the attic, and in "Smug Alert!", Ike finished several of Kyle's sentences when the boys tried to tell their father that he is becoming alienated from his friends. In the same episode, when offered LSD, Ike asked for "3 hits". He also once made a perfect replica of Leonardo da Vinci's "Last Supper" painting out of macaroni as a project for his Jewish camp, which completely offended his unimpressed troop leader. In "About Last Night...", he is seen helping Barack Obama and John McCain steal the Hope Diamond, as a demolition specialist and computer hacker. He can play piano very well in "Fatbeard" and seems to know how to drive a boat. In "Stanley's Cup", the South Park Pee-Wee hockey team hires Ike to join their team based solely on the fact that he is Canadian. To the other members of the Pee-Wee team, Ike seems to be a very good player, due to the fact that he can hit pucks into the goal, while the other members can't. Ike is at times very aware of things going on around him, from trying to reconcile with his brother to auditioning for Eric Cartman's boy band and flipping Cartman off when he doesn't make the cut. Ike was also aware of how unpopular he initially was with his kindergarten classmates, who were jealous of the fact that he was admitted at only age three. However, he rallied enough support to force a tie in the election for class president, finally winning when his opponent (who was fed up with all the negotiations and meddling by his aunt Rosie O'Donnell) conceded defeat. Ike has falsely attempted suicide twice, once in "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy" and again in "About Last Night..." (but that was only to get to the hospital computers when he was hired by both McCain and Obama). In the episode "Fatbeard" Ike joins Cartman's pirate crew and goes to Somalia with him because he grew tired of his home life. However, when he and Butters hear the story of a real Somalian pirate, who tells them they shouldn't want to be a pirate and that they should be happy with their lives in America, he wants to go home again. This is one of the first episodes where Ike's dialogue is actively coherent to the audience throughout the entire episode as opposed to nonsensical comments. Kyle is known to punt Ike like a football after saying, "Kick the baby!", to which Ike responds, "Don't kick the (goddamn) baby!" Because he's a genius, Ike was accepted into kindergarten at the age of 3. There, Mr. Garrison nominates him for class president, Ike's opponent being Filmore. The vote is tied, as a little classmate of theirs named "Flora" (spoofing Florida's role in the 2000 US Presidential Election) can't make up her mind and Rosie O'Donnell, Filmore's aunt shows up to demand that Filmore be declared class president. Eventually, Filmore gives up and Ike becomes class president (to which he can only exclaim (loudly), "I pooped my pants!"). At one point, Ike has an affair with his kindergarten teacher, Ms. Stevenson, during which he loses his virginity, becoming the youngest person on the show to do so. They planned to run off to Milan (to which Ike replies, "Yay, Mulan!", confusing Milan with the Disney character Mulan). Before they left, Kyle helps him come back to his senses. As Ike and his teacher are on the roof of a hotel, they both run to the edge, but Ike skids to a stop. Ms. Stevenson doesn't and leaps to her death. In a plot involving his Canadian heritage, the Canadian Prime Minister, with the help of the Canadian critic (and the nemesis of Terrance and Phillip) infamous Scott the Dick, passed a new law forcing Canadian parents to take back children they put up for adoption; this included Ike's birth parents. However, when the Prime Minister was revealed to be Saddam Hussein, his new laws were repealed, and Ike went back to his adopted family. In the episode "Stanley's Cup", Ike is on a Pee-Wee hockey team coached by Stan Marsh. He joins the team simply because of the fact that he is Canadian, and thus as a stereotype must be a superior hockey player. During a practice session, he demonstrated shooting skills far beyond those of his teammates. According to Kyle, Ike was not allowed to play because of how dangerous it was and their mother's fears, yet Stan promises that Ike will be okay. However, the team plays in place of the Colorado Avalanche since their intended Pee-Wee opponents didn't show up, and Ike, along with the other children, was injured badly by the Detroit Red Wings. Ike can sing as well, as seen in the episodes "Something You Can Do with Your Finger", where he auditions for the boy band, and "Erection Day", where Ike sings 'The Yankee Doodle Boy' in the talent show. In the episode "Canada on Strike", Ike is shown standing up for Canada and holding a sign with the words "Honk if you support Canada". Ike has a more grown-up dialogue in "Dead Celebrities", not speaking with his normal childlike voice. Also in the episode "About Last Night..." he is the last member of Obama's team to act in their plot, by faking an injury because John McCain lost, and while he was in the hospital, he performed his tasks by destroying a plane filled with decoys of the presidential candidates and hacking into the hospital's computer to type in Obama and his team deceased, showing a high level of intellect and computer skills. In "Royal Pudding", Ike dresses up as in a school play but is crying over the kidnapping of the Princess of Canada. Ike is shown having a Canadian Faith Box, which appears quite old. Ike may have acquired this with his birth or by his biological parents, who took him back to Canada for a short time. In the same episode, Ike is knighted by the princess after he rescues her. During Season 20, Ike is being constantly used by his father to troll under the name of Skankhunt42 when he is stuck in Denmark, because of the fact he is too young for someone to believe him. In "Members Only", as Gerald guides him to put apenis in a woman's mouth, his mother finds out and assumes he is the Skankhunt. When she contacts her husband, he ditches Ike and acts like Ike is the real troll. As he is being sat on the corner, Kyle realizes that it wasn't him but their father. Until "The End of Serialization as We Know It" when Sheila finds out Ike wasn't really the troll using TrollTrace.com, Ike and Kyle try multiple times to run away or use the computer for several reasons until driving their mother completely insane, and finally locking her in the pantry to finish the job. Appearance Ike is easily recognized by his small, baby body, beady, black eyes, the standard flopping, Canadian head generally used for Canadian characters (with an exception being Saddam Hussein) in South Park and a short tuft of raven black hair. His head is large and egg-shaped. There is a dot to represent his nose. He wears a blue one-piece, with white ovals on the bottom of the feet area. He has also been shown wearing a green shirt with a boat on it and black shorts. It is mentioned in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" that he has freckles. Personality Ike appears to idolize his older brother. He has often tried to follow him to school as shown in "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe" and "Cancelled". He often copies the words Kyle has said, even obscenities, as shown in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Conversely, one of the few examples of Ike getting angry at Kyle occurred when Kyle interrupted Ike's news program and changed the channel. Kyle has a superficial malice towards Ike, but in several episodes, most notably "Ike's Wee Wee," it's shown that Kyle does indeed love his brother. In "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy", Ike was angry with Kyle because he tried to break up his relationship with the Kindergarten teacher. Furthermore, he is clearly heard saying, "You are dead to me, Kyle!" Ike often tries to pronounce words, but fails. However, in the episode "Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina", he can say, "penis" and "vagina" quite clearly and in "Cancelled" he tells Kyle to "suck my balls". Despite his intelligence, Ike often replies to questions with random answers. Some of Ike's random statements are "cookie monster," "Ring Around the Rosie," "I pooped my pants," "I don't like medicine," and various nonsensical burbling. Statements like these tend to serve as catch-all phrases and non sequitur answers to questions Ike is asked. Even in a heated argument with Kyle in "Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy," Ike can clearly be heard saying, "Ring Around the Rosie!" in an angry tone. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Kids Category:Victims Category:Related to Villain Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mastermind Category:The Messiah Category:Non-Action Category:Chaotic Good Category:Suicidal Category:Sidekicks